Winter Train Companion
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Monet tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu laki-laki itu di kompartemen kereta api dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Punk Hazard. Lagipula... hanya orang yang tidak waras yang pergi ke sana. Alternate Universe. LawxMonet


**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : One Piece © Eichirou Oda. Plot is mine, don't take out without credit.

**Summary** : Monet tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu laki-laki itu di kompartemen kereta api dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Punk Hazard. Lagipula... hanya orang yang tidak waras yang pergi ke sana. Alternate Universe.

**A/N** : Ini pair kuul lain yang quint suka, villain semua jelas... *Tapi Law bukan, ya? :p * dan udah lama pengen quint bikin fic. Tapi sayangnya nggak ada ide buat background kapan dan di mana. Niatnya sih mau bikin canon seperti biasa, semacam _missing scene_... tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba yang muncul malah ide lain: musim panas, kereta api, dan Monet sebagai manusia. Means: AU.

Padahal quint belum pernah bikin fic yang AU sebelumnya. Mungkin karena kebekuan ide, mungkin karena quint begitu malas untuk berpikir, atau mungkin gampangnya... quint merasa belum waktunya untuk itu. Intinya: ini fic AU pertama quint. Dan kalau ada kesalahan, feel free to bash, flame is allowed.

And after delaying for ever, quint ucapkan selamat membaca ^^

.

.

**Winter Train Companion **

.

Musim dingin yang menusuk... putih di mana-mana, semuanya membeku, persis seperti dongeng Nutcracker. Monet tersenyum. Dia menikmati itu semua dari jendela kompartemen kereta api yang terbuka. Melihat pemandangan alam yang membeku sempurna di sepanjang perjalanannya yang panjang, kelihatannya musim dingin kali ini adalah yang terbaik...

Masih dengan senyumnya, dia menutup jendela kereta dan memandang sekeliling kompartemennya. Dia tidak merasa bersalah setelah membuka jendela kereta barusan, membuat udara dingin masuk dan tertahan di dalam. Satu hal yang membuatnya heran... Tidak ada yang protes dengan tindakannya barusan, padahal dia tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya, laki-laki dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan, dan topi bulu yang kelihatan lumayan hangat.

_Dirinya? _

Monet hanya mengenakan sebuah _top_ garis biru putih dan celana kain selutut. Jelas bukan pakaian yang normal untuk musim dingin. Tapi dia memang tidak memerlukan pakaian yang tebal bahkan di musim dingin... alasan mengapa beberapa orang menyebutnya gadis salju.

Laki-laki tadi bersandar di kursi dan bersedekap, memandang ke bawah (mungkin?) dan tidak bersuara. Monet tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu sepenuhnya dari tempat dia duduk, sebagian wajah itu tertutupi oleh topi bulunya. Membuat Monet yakin kalau laki-laki itu tidur.

Dan ada satu barang yang menarik perhatian Monet: sebuah tas, kalau bisa dibilang tas, yang ada di samping laki-laki itu. Sesuatu, berbentuk kepala beruang menyembul dari dalam tas.

_Lucu... _

Monet meletakkan buku yang ada di pangkuannya, lalu meraih tas tersebut. Sebelumnya dia melirik laki-laki tadi. Kelihatannya dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, kalau angin dingin saja tidak bisa membuatnya bangun, seharusnya ini tidak apa-apa...

Sebuah boneka beruang bersetelan oranye seukuran anak usia 3 tahun. Boneka itu ada di tas laki-laki berusia...

Monet mengerutkan dahi, berapa usia laki-laki ini? Mungkin 24? 26?

_Padahal Natal dan tahun baru sudah lewat. Apa boneka tadi oleh-oleh untuk saudaranya? Sepupu? Anak? _

Monet meneliti lagi sosok di depannya. Apa laki-laki ini terlihat sudah menikah? Baginya belum. _Kalau begitu... _

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Eh? _

Monet memandang laki-laki di depannya. _Dia terbangun? _

Monet menarik tubuhnya dan kembali duduk tegak. Senyumnya masih terkembang. "Aku hanya penasaran. Apa kau terganggu?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi dengan nada tanpa rasa bersalah.

Laki-laki tadi menghela napas, lalu memandang Monet, menampakkan wajahnya untuk pertama kali sejak mereka duduk dalam satu kompartemen. Ketika Monet pertama kali memasuki kompartemen, laki-laki itu sudah ada di sana, duduk dengan posisi itu. Tapi Monet tidak mengamati lebih jauh, dia lebih terfokus pada buku yang dia bawa, karena perjalanan ini lumayan panjang, dan kemungkinan dia akan bosan.

_Laki-laki yang tampan_

Laki-laki itu mengamatinya sepintas, lalu mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Monet tahu apa yang akan laki-laki itu katakan, dia akan mengomentari pakaiannya... dan untuk sejuta kali Monet akan menjawab kalau dia tidak memerlukan pakaian tebal untuk musim dingin, dia akan baik-baik saja meski hanya memakai top dan celana pendek.

"Jadi kau yang membuka jendela barusan?" tanyanya.

_Eh? _

Monet tersenyum. Laki-laki ini... berhasil membuatnya heran dua kali dalam satu kesempatan.

"Kau terganggu?" Monet mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak juga." Laki-laki itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya , jelas merasa kedinginan. "Baru saja, rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah."

Monet memandang laki-laki itu, lagi-lagi, dengan heran. "Rumahmu di daerah dingin?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Di daerah lingkar utara."

Monet tersenyum. Dirinya sendiri dari selatan.

"Kau dari Selatan." Sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Laki-laki itu tahu persis dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Laki-laki itu meniup telapak tangannya, memunculkan uap hangat yang segera menghilang, lalu memandang tas di sampingnya, tas yang berisi boneka beruang tadi. Dia seperti berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengeluarkan benda itu dan mengangkatnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Untuk adikmu?" Monet bertanya, menyuarakan rasa penasarannya tadi.

"Bukan. Ini milikku." katanya dengan nada bimbang. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kenapa aku membawanya."

"Pemberian seseorang yang penting?"

"Tidak juga. Aku membelinya sendiri." Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya, _manis sekali... _

Monet tertawa pelan.

"Kelihatan aneh memang. Mungkin lebih baik kukatakan kalau ini adalah hadiah untuk seseorang." Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu, lalu meletakkan boneka tadi di sampingnya.

"Itu kelihatan manis." kata Monet, bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman. Matanya sendiri memandang laki-laki tadi dengan tertarik.

_Dirinya suka laki-laki manis... _

"Apa?" Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak setuju. Kebanyakan laki-laki memang tidak suka dikatakan manis, menurut mereka itu tidak _manly_, tapi Monet mengabaikannya. Dia suka membuat laki-laki di depannya sedikit kesal, menurutnya itu juga manis: melihat berbagai ekspresi di wajah itu, melihat apa dia akan menyukainya.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu di Punk Hazard?" Monet menyebutkan tujuan mereka dalam pertanyaannya. Punk Hazard, tempat yang sangat tidak populer sebagai tujuan wisata. Selain karena ada banyak bangunan aneh tak terhuni yang membuatnya dilabeli sebagai tempat berhantu. Cuaca di tempat itu pun juga tidak bagus, nyaris seperti di gurun: Punk Hazard panas luar biasa di siang hari, dan dingin menggigit di malam hari.

Akses ke tempat itupun terbatas, hanya dengan kereta api yang mereka tumpangi sekarang, yang beroperasi seminggu sekali. Membuat fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang mudah dijumpai di kota-kota lain tidak tersedia untuk kota itu. Terlebih dengan populasinya yang menurun drastis dari tahun ke tahun, Monet tidak heran kalau sebentar lagi kota itu akan menjadi _necropolis-_kota mati. Dan kalau bukan untuk urusan bisnis, jelas dirinya tidak akan mau untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Punk Hazard jelas bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk tinggal, orang yang waras jelas tahu itu.

Monet memandang laki-laki di depannya merentangkan lengannya ke belakang kepala dan merenggangkan kaki. Bersandar dengan nyaman dan tersenyum kecil. "Ada yang harus kulakukan di sana." Dia balas memandang Monet. "Kau sendiri? Kelihatannya kepergianmu ke sana bukan sebagai turis."

"Apa begitu kelihatan? Orang-orang mengira aku akan pergi berlibur ke tempat yang aneh." Monet menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan bekerja untuk seseorang yang tinggal di sana." ungkapnya.

Laki-laki memandangnya dengan heran (lagi?). "Kau apa?" Dia jelas tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Monet barusan. Memang kelihatan ganjil... seorang gadis muda sepertinya, bekerja di tempat yang suram dan tidak menarik. Orang akan mudah menemukan gadis setipe Monet bekerja di bank atau resort liburan. Jelas bukan hal yang umum kalau ada gadis muda, cantik, dan seksi bekerja di tempat yang berpopulasi rendah dan tidak menarik seperti Punk Hazard.

Monet menganggukkan kepala, meyakinkan. "Kau boleh mengunjungiku sekali-kali. Kau akan mudah menemukan Caesar Clown. Tidak banyak orang dengan nama itu di Punk Hazard, kurasa..."

Laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut. Dia mengulang nama 'Caesar Clown' tanpa suara tertawa, dilihat dari pergerakan bibirnya. "Kau ini benar-benar sesuatu." katanya kemudian.

Dia menurunkan lengannya dan memajukan tubuhnya, memandangi Monet dari dekat. Matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan. "Kita akan sering bertemu. Sangat sering." katanya lagi.

Kata-kata itu membuat Monet penasaran. Urusan laki-laki ini... jangan-jangan juga ada kaitannya dengan 'orang itu'?

_Kelihatannya begitu. Kalau begitu urusannya di Punk Hazard tidak akan sesuram yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya... _

Monet tersenyum, menikmati pandangan laki-laki di depannya. Dia suka cara laki-laki itu memandangnya, melihatnya seperti dia adalah sesuatu yang begitu menarik... mungkin begitu juga cara dia memandang laki-laki itu. Laki-laki ini jelas pemandangan yang berharga untuk dilihat, dan... untuk diingat.

"Baiklah, karena kita akan sering bertemu... kupikir kita harus tahu nama masing-masing." katanya. "Aku ?"

Laki-laki itu kembali menyedekapkan tangannya dan memandang Monet dengan senyuman tipis, namun sangat tampan. "Law, Trafalgar Law."

.

.

Ok, ini hanya fluff yang sangaaaad random... hutang fanfic buat Shani-Lee. Aku nggak punya ide apapun awalnya... ingat pas tadi aku bilang musim panas? Yap, pertama kali aku memang menulis fic tentang musim panas, sampai kemudian aku sadar kalau musim dingin lebih sesuai buat Monet. Disclaimer: aku nggak tahu dari mana asal Monet, dari selatan, utara, atau mungkin malah dari Skypea. Karena aku maunya mereka itu berbeda... anggaplah Monet dari selatan. Tapi kalau ada readers yang tahu dari mana Monet, feel free to tell me ^^

Dan fic ini ada potensi buat jadi multi-chap! Kalau bukan karena readers yang memang nggak setuju, ide cerita yang _mandeg_, atau mungkin authornya yang kelewat malas, atau rajin sama _paper _kuliah...

Eh, ngomong-ngomong... waktu aku nulis ini, aku udah ada di Philippines *Baguio benar-benar kota yang dingiiiiin _ * Dan karena quint tinggal di asrama, dengan segala macam pembatasan listrik, jam malam, dan wifi yang nggak jelas juntrungannya, quint mohon pengertiannya

Segala macam feedback diterima ^^

Arigatou

_q


End file.
